


Kibarashi (Distraction)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “No, I don’t know. Tacchon... when exactly did we buy a bonsai? And, most of all, when did you start dedicating yourself to gardening?”





	Kibarashi (Distraction)

Ryo had been staring at Ohkura for a while now.

Last night he had come back home after having been away for a while.

The NewS’ tour had kept him busy more than he had originally thought, and he was more than happy to be back in Tokyo. To be back to Ohkura, also; he had missed him, even though he hadn’t openly said that to him.

But when he had seen him last night, his behaviour had been unmistakable: he had practically jumped him, hugging him and kissing him as if he wanted his lips to take roots on Ohkura’s.

Ryo wasn’t good at being alone; and even though he was with the others NewS’ members, he always felt like he missed something.

Now he looked at Tadayoshi from the doorframe, confused.

The younger had taken a bowl, he had filled it with water and had gone to the bonsai on display in a corner of the room, starting to water it, focused.

Tired of watching, and most of all curious, Ryo went behind his back, touching his arm.

Ohkura jumped, turning to look at Ryo with an homicidal face.

“Ryo-chan! You scared me to death!” he turned to look at the plant, annoyed. “And you made me pour too much water. You shouldn’t water a bonsai too much, you know?” he said, chewing down on his lip as if he was pondering on how to solve the problem. Then he seemed to decide that it wasn’t much of a tragedy, and went back to the kitchen to put the bowl away.

“No, I don’t know. Tacchon... when exactly did we buy a bonsai? And, most of all, when did you start dedicating yourself to gardening?” he asked, following him to the other room.

“Since I’ve been to my parents last week. My mother’s started to cure their garden, and apparently she’s got a passion for it. She had this at the house and she decided to give it to me. She says gardening relaxes her and keeps her busy when she doesn’t want to think about unpleasant things.” he explained, then he shrugged. “I’ve thought I could use it. Well, time and room are what they are, but it’s just a bonsai, it’s not so bad. It occupies part of my free time.” he said, still looking serious, a thing Ryo didn’t manage.

He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around Ohkura’s waist and looking straight into his eyes.

“And why should you need to keep your mind off things? What’s going on there?” he asked, amused.

The younger man seemed to get irritated. He pulled away, turning his back on him.

He sighed, before answering.

“Well... I’ve always been used to live alone. But since we’ve moved in together...” he sighed again. “When you’re not here, I miss you. And I try not to think about it.” he admitted, and Nishikido could tell from his tone how much it had costed him to say that.

He knew, Ohkura wasn’t one to express so easily how he felt, just like he wasn’t.

He got close again, resting his chin upon his shoulder.

“I’ve bought you a couple of gifts while I was on tour. But if I had known it before I would’ve brought a plant, I’m sorry.” he mocked him, smiling. Then he held on to his waist and made him turn, forcing him to look at him. “I’m glad you manage to get distracted, Tacchon. I miss you too when I’m not with you.” he said, suddenly become serious. “A lot.” he remarked, blushing.

There was a moment of embarrassment, then they parted, pretending they hadn’t said a thing.

Ryo sat at the kitchen table, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee in it, nonchalantly.

“Do you think there’s some kind of plant that’s practical to bring along? It’s not fair that you can get distracted here in Tokyo while I’ve got no way of doing that.” he went back to make fun of him, but this time Ohkura didn’t mind, and smiled back at him.

“I doubt that. But it serves you right, you’re the one leaving.” he said, raising his eyebrows in an innocent expression.

Ryo winced, then glared at him.

He really wished there was something keeping his mind off things when, because of his schedule, they couldn’t be together.

And he knew that, plants or not, Ohkura didn’t really manage not to think about it either.

But he wasn’t worried about that now.

After all that time during which they hadn’t seen each other, he wanted to take advantage of every moment they had together.

To the rest, he would’ve thought another time.

Having Ohkura there in front of him, having the chance to touch him, to talk to him, to have him so close, was the biggest distraction he could ever ask for.


End file.
